


A Different Cinderella Story

by Jeaneren Freak (Noize)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, This is my first fic on this site, idk - Freeform, it's just supposed to be cute and funny :D, notsure what to say here, usual Erejean fights?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noize/pseuds/Jeaneren%20Freak
Summary: MeYou won’t believe it!FrecklesSomeone puked on you?MeWhat, no!I just walked past that big, famous rollercoaster; you know the one with your feet dangling in the air?I was talking to my coworker and then a fucking shoe hit me on the head!Nothing like that has ever happened to me, not once since I’ve started working here!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D  
> This is my first fanfiction on AO3! I'm really excited about it but English is not y mother tongue so pls be nice :)  
> I welcome earnest and useful critique though!!
> 
> There was this prompt on tumblr a looong time ago and said something about Person A riding the rollercoaster and losing his shoe. This shoe then hits Person B's head! Just had to write something to that :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> [I'm sorry that there's so much space between the lines ): I tried to fix it but my internet is so slow that it would take me forever! I will fix it when I have time and better internet though :)]

**Me**

You won’t believe it!

 

**Freckles**

Someone puked on you?

 

**Me**

_What_ , no!

I just walked past that big, famous rollercoaster; you know the one with your feet dangling in the air?

I was talking to my coworker and then a fucking _shoe_ hit me on the head!

Nothing like that has ever happened to me, not once since I’ve started working here!

 

**Freckles**

OMG srsly?! LOL

 

**Me**

Stop laughing! This is _not_ funny!

 

**Freckles**

It totally is! So what’re you gonna do?

 

**Me**

I’m gonna find that asshole and throw this shoe back at his face!

 

**Freckles**

Oh please take a video! Hahahaha

 

**Me**

I’ll come and throw a shoe at you too if you don’t stop laughing already!

 

**Freckles**

Yeah, yeah. Go find the owner of the shoe :D

Just like in Cinderella :D

 

**Me**

Oh shut up.

 

So began his search for the idiot who had lost his shoe. He didn’t have a clue how to find him but he swore he would. Then he would take his revenge. Not only did it hurt, but his coworker had laughed at him. It had been so embarrassing because she was so cute and Jean really liked her. He didn’t really know her well but he hoped to change that someday. Maybe they could go out and then somehow end up in a relationship, get married, have kids...

Jean started grinning like an idiot again. Whenever he did that, Marco would tell him to stop smiling like a creepy pervert. Whenever he was talking about his coworker, it was difficult to stop. More than Marco knew.

The moment he noticed what he was doing, he cleared his throat and tried to suppress it. He thought of that dick throwing his shoe at him.

Well, technically he didn’t throw it at him. He probably just lost it and it happened to fly straight at Jean’s head. But either way, he couldn’t just accept this. He was about to ask his cute coworker, Mikasa, whether she wanted to go eat some ice cream after work when it happened!

Jean would definitely kill that guy.

_I’ll find that tool and kick his little ass!_

After walking around for hours - at least it felt like it - Jean stopped and wondered how he was even supposed to find that guy… Was it even a guy? The shoe could pretty much belong to any kind of person right?

Jean took a closer look at the shoe. It was a pretty big shoe…? It was a bit smaller than the ones he was wearing right now, but his feet were really big anyway. The shoe was black and red, with a few stars on it. So, maybe it was a tall girl with big feet and with a tendency to wear boyish clothes or a guy with rather small feet.

He sighed and let his hand holding the shoe drop down again. He wouldn’t be able to find the owner of this shoe just by looking at it. He needed to find someone walking around with only one shoe and the counterpart of the one he was holding.

_I should check the people around the rollercoaster…_

After searching the entire area around the rollercoaster Jean sat down on a bench and let out an exasperated sigh. There hadn’t been anyone who might’ve lost this shoe. This day was just great. He wouldn’t be able to ask Mikasa out if this continued. Surely she will already be gone when he managed to give this damn shoe back and change his clothes.

Then a thought struck his mind. Why not just give it to the lost and found guy? Then it wouldn’t be his problem anymore. That was it!

Jean jumped to his feet, smiling, and made his way to the lost and found office. After that he would definitely go and look for Mikasa to ask her out. This damn shoe-throwing idiot would not ruin his day! Although he kinda already had… But maybe Jean would still be able to change that.

Before he could enter the lost and found office, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**Freckles**

Yo, have you found your Cinderella yet?

Jean rolled his eyes.

 

**Me**

No. I’m going to leave the shoe at the lost and found office, so it won’t be my problem anymore.

 

**Freckles**

Oh, too bad. I’d like to know who the owner is. Aren’t you curious?

 

**Me**

Nope. Not at all.

 

**Freckles**

Really? You’re the most curious person I know though.

 

**Me**

...I have to work…

 

Jean put his phone back into his pocket and entered the office with a heavy sigh.

Actually he _was_ kind of curious. But he really wanted to go see Mikasa. Before he had gone to work today, he’d sworn to ask her out. This was going to be the day their relationship would change and it was something he could tell his kids in the future. The great story of how their dad and mom got together.

 

**Out of service due to sudden illness. Please leave anything you find in the box to your right. We're sorry for any inconvenience. Thank you for your understanding.**

 

Jean stared at the paper sign and wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or cry. Maybe both. He looked to the right where the box was supposed to be, but there wasn’t anything there. Was this a joke?

Looking at the shoe he let out a sigh once again. This was totally going to ruin his plans but he couldn’t just leave the shoe on the counter. He would feel bad and he hated to feel bad. Oh God, how much he hated his good-natured personality.

After cursing and hitting the shoe on the counter a few times - and getting interrupted and stared at by a group of kids who probably wanted to find something in the office - he left and walked to the other side of the park. He was going to have them do a freaking announcement.

 

“ **To the person who lost one of his shoes with stars on it, please report to the information booth immediately. I repeat: to the person who lost one of his shoes with stars on it, please report to the information booth immediately.”**

 

So, he really did it. Now Jean could only hope that the idiot would come running here and take his damn shoe back.

Now it was time to sit and wait until he arrived. The staff said he could leave it to them and go back to work, but Jean was more than happy to wait here to get his revenge.

After waiting for half an hour with Jean getting extremely pissed, the door of the information booth opened and Jean looked up.

There he was. The guy who had lost his shoe.

 

* * *

 

It was supposed to be good day. And up to that _certain_ point it had been. His best friend was celebrating his birthday by visiting an amusement park and Eren just _loved_ riding rollercoasters, so he was more than happy to take up the invitation.

They went to the amusement park right at the opening time and hurried to get to all the rollercoasters they wanted to ride before the masses would arrive. Then they’d have to wait in line for hours...

The day was full of fun, and Eren and his friend, Armin, laughed a lot. After they had a break, Armin suggested to try the new attraction - actually it wasn’t that new anymore, it was just new to them. It had loops and spirals in it. Eren wasn’t too fond of the idea, because he didn’t like loops, but it was his best friend’s birthday, so how could he say no?

Somehow he was looking forward to it, with a bit of fear. During the ride that fear changed into amazement, desperation and love at first sight when his shoe flew off his left foot. It flew up in the air and when falling down it hit another person’s head, who was totally to his liking. At least as much as he was able to see.

The rest of the ride, he would stare at him whenever he had the chance. To look over to that absolutely gorgeous guy - Eren was 100% sure he was - would mean he had to bend his neck in an unhealthy way. But it was definitely worth it. Eren didn’t really get to see his face, just a glimpse, but the guy just had to be beautiful.

Thus, when the rollercoaster came to a stop, he literally jumped out of his seat, ran out of the rollercoaster area and over to the place he had seen the guy. Out of breath, he stared at the empty space. The handsome guy had already left. _With_ his shoe.

_So, how am I supposed to find him and my shoe?_

For a while Eren just stood there and thought about what to do. Then his friend came running after him and complained about him leaving. After apologizing he told him about his shoe and that he had to look for it _now_.

_Right! He has my shoe! So...sooner or later we’ll meet, right? As long as he doesn’t give it to someone else…_

While he was deep in thought, he didn’t notice some blond guy walking past him in a distance, grumbling and holding his shoe.

“Why not just go to the lost and found office? If the person who found your shoe isn’t an idiot, then he’ll surely leave it there,” Armin said, leaving Eren panicking.

He didn’t want him to give his shoe away! Sure, it would be the easiest way to get his shoe back, but he wanted to meet the love of his life. ...Okay, maybe that was a bit exaggerated, saying it was the love of his life, but he just felt that he _had_ to find him.

“You’re right,” he responded. Maybe that guy did go there and _maybe_ he’s _still_ there.

“Let’s hurry!” Eren stated before running to the lost and found office.

With just one shoe on it was rather weird to run, but he didn’t care. Armin did care and complained about it the whole way, and also about having to run.

Eren literally dashed into the office and looked around, out of breath.

_Not here… He’s not here…_

He was about to panic, when his friend spoke up, “Eren, why do we have to run?”

The tanned boy sighed and turned to face his Armin.

“I’m sorry. You’re right… But somehow I need to find my left shoe,” he said and looked down to his feet.

He really wanted to find that guy, even more than his shoe - and he really liked his shoes by the way. However, that was no reason to behave like an idiot to Armin. It was his birthday after all.

“Let’s...get something to drink and then think about a way to find it, alright?” the blue-eyed boy suggested, while sighing, and rested his hand on Eren’s right shoulder. The latter sighed again and nodded his head before leaving the office.

While waking to a vending machine to get drinks, a very annoyed person walked past them and entered the lost and found office.

“Mind explaining to me, what got you so… excited?” he asked, taking the drink Eren handed to him. They sat down and took a break from running around.

“Not telling,” he mumbled and took a sip of his drink. Armin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Eren, what is going on with you? It’s just a shoe!”

Eren wrinkled his nose.

“Okay okay…,” he complained quietly before looking at his friend.

“I don’t care about the shoe. I-I’m more interested in...the person who has it,” he stuttered while staring at his drink.

It got quiet and Eren grew uneasier the longer it stayed this way. Why wasn’t Armin saying anything? He fucked up, didn’t he? Armin surely thought he was some freak. Wanting to meet the person who got his shoe this badly? Sure, not weird at all.

“S-sorry, forget it,” he mumbled and stood up.

“Uhm…”

Eren turned to look at his friend, when he started talking.

“Wasn’t...that a guy?”

He felt suffocated.

“M-maybe…”

Again it got quiet.

_Urgh, I can’t take this! Why won’t he just tell me that it’s disgusting and then I can go home and cry...._

“You like guys?”

_What is up with this guy?!_

“What if I do…?”

This conversation was horrible. Forget that guy with his shoe. This right now was worse! He just wanted to get out of here. He had already lost a very important friend after coming out and he never talked about it with anyone after that. He didn’t want to lose anyone else just because he was gay.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Eren blinked and then stared at his friend, very irritated. Why didn’t he tell him?! Was he really asking this right now? Had Armin grown up in a very tolerating environment? Because Eren hadn’t. He had learned to shut up about it - the hard way.

“Because I was afraid you’d hate me,” he then said, still staring. He just couldn’t believe this.

“Hah? Why should I hate you? You’re my friend! I don’t care who you like. Although I don’t really get it. You weren't really able to see what he looks like, right?” Armin asked and lifted an eyebrow.

_Wow, he really doesn’t care?_

He bit his lower lip and looked down.

“You’re a great friend, Armin. Thanks,” this was kinda embarrassing but he wanted to thank him. Finally someone seemed to accept him.

“Eh? That’s just something a friend should do, right?” he said, smiling.

_He’s an angel! I… should probably tell him._

“Uhm… You know, I was afraid of telling you, because of something that happened in middle school.”

“Huh?”

Eren sighed and looked to the ground. This wasn’t an easy thing for him.

“I had that friend and we were kinda close. At least I thought we were. But one day he found out that I was…gay and…,” he paused and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, “He said I was disgusting and from then on he bullied me.”

Armin kept quiet for a while before he patted Eren’s head.

“That must have been hard, huh?”

Eren looked at him and got a bit teary but rubbed over his eyes again quickly.

“Y-yeah…”

“I won’t ever say that to you, I promise.”

Eren had to smile a little.

“Thanks, man. You’re the best.”

Although Armin didn’t say much, this really helped Eren to calm down and smile again.

“So, what do you wanna do? Run around the park again?” Armin sighed.

Eren had to chuckle, “No no. Maybe he has been running around as well and we always missed each other. I’m just gonna sit here a bit longer.”

“Well, we could just walk around slowly and maybe you’ll find him, when you’re not exactly searching like crazy.”

“You’re right. Let’s do that,” he smiled.

Just when they wanted to do so, they heard an announcement over the speaker system.

 

“ **To the person who's lost one of his shoes with stars on it, please report to the information booth immediately. I repeat: to the person who's lost one of his shoes with stars on it, please report to the information booth immediately.”**

 

Eren gulped and his heart skipped a beat. Was this really happening? They even made an announcement for him?

_Oh God… What if it’s him?_

He chewed on his piercing again before giving Armin a look. The latter smiled at him, nodded and then hurried to the information booth with him. The booth was on the other side of the park but it didn’t take them long to arrive.

However, Eren was so extremely nervous that he had to sit down on a bench outside of the booth. Armin tried to calm him down and rubbed his back.

“W-what if I...fuck it up?”

“You don’t even know what he looks like! Maybe he isn’t your type at all?”

“I’m sure he’s gorgeous! He has to be!”

Armin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Eren was a difficult fellow.

“I could go in and get it for you, if you want.”

“No!” Eren said immediately.

Armin sighed again.

“Then be a man and go inside! It’s my birthday, and after fucking it up already, I at least want a happy ending in this weird love story!”

Eren blinked and stared at his friend. Strangely, this calmed him down.

“You’re right…! I'll… go inside now and...ask him out,” he stuttered and stood up. Then he walked over to the door and put his hand on the door knob. He swallowed hard and gave Armin a last glance. His friend nodded to reassure him.

_Alright. Bring it on…!_

He opened the door and walked in. He would have never guessed to see _him_ there.

* * *

 

This...guy belonged to this shoe? Jean stared at the other person and then down to his feet. That guy only wore one, and it totally matched the one he was holding.

_Oh my God… He’s…_

For a moment he just stared at the tanned beauty in front of him. He was mesmerized by him and just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. All the anger he had felt before was suddenly gone and he had absolutely no idea what to do. His mind went blank.

Jean eyed him from head to toe and eventually stopped at his lips. He watched them move and actually knew the person in front of him was talking, but somehow he couldn’t hear anything.

“Oi, Jean! He’s talking to you…,” a coworker of him whispered from behind. Jean jolted and when he looked at the brunet properly and actually listened to him, the first thing he heard was really surprising.

“Wouldyougooutwithme?!”

Jean blinked. Besides the fact, that it was really hard to understand, because of the unbelievable speed, and that this person was literally shouting, he couldn’t really believe that he just got asked out.

Yet, before really processing this his mouth worked on his own.

“O-okay!” Jean blabbered. Then he felt his heart racing and he blinked, being totally irritated by himself.

_Wait, what?! What did I just say?!_

“Really? Oh my God! I-I… I’m so happy!”

Before Jean could correct this error, the tanned boy was already smiling like an idiot. Great. Now he was stuck with a boyfriend he didn’t even know. Wait, boyfriend?! No no no no! _No_.

_But he’s so hot!...No, Jean! Don’t think like this. He’s a guy! And def not hot._

Then it suddenly got quiet. Jean looked at the other guy and watched his face go from happy to shocked. What was wrong now?

“Wait…,” he mumbled and then stared at Jean. He really had a bad feeling about this.

“Aren’t you… Oh my God. You’re...Jean...Kirschstein…! Oh fuck, no!”

Jean blinked again. It didn’t seem like he was leaving this confused state anytime soon.

“How do you know my name? And what are you so angry about?”

“I can’t go out with fucking Jean Kirschstein!” the boy seemed desperate and tore at his own hair.

Jean got angry. What was his fucking problem?

“Hey! What’s your problem?!” he reached out and grabbed the brunet’s arm, trying to get his attention.

The tanned boy looked at him and for a second they stared each other in the eyes - Jean felt his body temperature rising -, but then the boy pulled his arm away and glared at him, real good.

“What…? You don’t know? Are you serious?”

Jean wasn’t sure what was going on and he had no idea how to react. What was he supposed to know? Did they...know each other? But he would remember a handsome guy like him.

_No, not handsome, Jean!!_

He stayed silent and ended up making the other party even angrier.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! I can’t believe I ran around this fucking park to find _you_! If I had known it was _you_ , then I would have _gladly_ left my shoe here!”

What the fuck was his problem?

“Could you stop shouting at me?! I'm not deaf! I don’t even know who you are!”

“ _Hah_?!”

They glared at each other and it looked like they would start a fight any minute now.

“S-stop it, you two!” another guy hurried inside and walked between them.

“Eren, didn’t you want to ask him out?”

_So, this idiot’s name is Eren, huh?_

Eren clicked his tongue and looked away. Jean stared at him.

_Wait… Eren? Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?_

“I did, but it turned out, that it’s Jean. The asshole I told you about,” he told his friend.

“Oh, the one from your middle school?”

“Yeah, exactly,” Eren said and went back to staring at Jean, angrily.

_Oh…God..._

Suddenly it all came back to him. This was Eren Jäger.

Jean felt a shiver running down his spine. To be honest, Eren had every reason to be angry. He had been really mean to him in middle school.

In middle school, Eren and Jean had been in the same class and didn’t really have any problems with each other. They had even become friends. Good friends.

However, one day at Jean’s house, Eren had confessed to him. Jean had been so unable to cope with it that he said it was disgusting. Eren had run out of his room, after giving him a really hurt look.

Since that day he had been kind of mean to Eren and...well. Jean had been just too confused and young and didn’t know what to do.

_Urgh, this is the worst…_

Jean rubbed his forehead and tried not to rage out at Eren who was glaring at him and insulting him, again.

_I can’t believe this. I thought I would never see him again._

His heart started to race. He took a deep breath.

In middle school he hadn’t known yet, but he had had the same feelings for Eren. At that time he hadn’t a clue how to cope with the feelings he had and thus he had bullied him a little. He really was the worst.

“Hey, asshole! Listen when someone’s talking to you!”

Jean tried to stay calm.

“Don’t call me an asshole.”

“But you _are_ an asshole. A big one!”

“Fine, then I am one. One you asked out. Twice!”

Armin gave Eren an irritated look.

“Twice? What does he mean?”

Eren looked away with his face slightly turning red. Jean blinked. Why was he blushing??

“Oh, you didn’t tell him?” Jean grew angry and turned to Armin, “In middle school, he said he liked me. I was totally overwhelmed. Oh and we shouldn’t forget the fact that he even kissed me.”

“Huh? Is that true?” Armin turned to Eren, who was still blushing.

_Must be embarrassing. Pah._

“Well…, kinda... But that doesn’t justify your bullying! Shitface,” the tanned boy went back to glaring at Jean. Jean did the same.

Armin sighed at this stupidity. Of course, Jean shouldn’t have bullied Eren in middle school, but didn’t these two see something really important?

“You asked me out twice, how disgusting!”

“You said yes, so don’t you dare say I’m disgusting, dick!”

“You must've misheard me, dillhole.”

“I know _exactly_ what I heard. You arrogant bastard.”

“Dumbass!”

“Dipshit!”

Armin took a deep breath and tried not to lose it.

“Fuckhead!”

“Sh-”

“Enough!” Armin said in a loud and angry voice. Eren was just about to say something again but shut his mouth the second Armin raised his voice.

Both, Jean and Eren, frowned, pouted and looked away.

“You’re both idiots and blind!”

 _Didn’t think that little guy could get_ _ **this**_ _angry…_

“You asked him out, twice. Without knowing it was him now,” Armin told Eren, before turning to Jean, “And you said _yes_ , you damn idiot,” he said angrily.

Eren looked to the ground, rather embarrassed and Jean didn’t really know what to do.

“Eren, I know whatever Jean did wasn’t right, but don’t you think, you should at least consider forgiving him after all these years? You’ve been running around the park all day and kinda ruined my birthday. Now, don’t be an idiot and talk it out! You've already asked him out.”

Armin took a deep breath and then turned to Jean again.

“And you! You should apologize and realize what an asshole you were and still are. You said yes when he asked you, so be a man and do this,” he finished and crossed his arms, glaring at both of them.

Jean sighed and rubbed his forehead. Was this really happening? He looked over to Eren and eyed him. Well, he did feel _funny_. His heart was beating real fast, he was sweating more than usual - hoping no one noticed -, and there was another feeling he couldn’t place.

 _I hate to admit it, but he’s actually handsome._ _And just as cute as he was in middle school...._

As Jean eyed Eren from head to toe he ended up looking him in the face. He noticed that Eren was looking at him as well. The blond boy quickly averted his gaze. How embarrassing.

He heard Armin whisper something and then Eren grumble. What was going on? Jean peeked at them before looking away again when the tanned boy looked at him intensely.

_Why is he staring at me like this? One could think he wants to kill someone. Maybe me._

“Well,” Eren started, clearing his throat and not really looking at him anymore, “Maybe we...could meet up some time and...talk.”

Jean looked at him. Eren had his hands in his jeans' pockets and looked to the ground. He looked shy.

_Is he really shy??_

He eyed him some more and apparently took too long to answer, because Eren grumbled and kicked his leg. Jean groaned in pain and jumped around on his other leg.

“What the hell was that for? Asshole.”

“Don’t call me an asshole, horseface!”

Armin rubbed his temples, while those two were fighting again.

“Uhm, guys.. I really don’t want to interrupt and it was really interesting but uhm… Could you maybe take this elsewhere?” Jean’s coworker said and with just this one sentence the atmosphere was totally different. Jean didn’t feel as nervous and angry anymore as before.

He stared at his coworker before looking at Eren and Armin. He wasn't angry anymore but embarrassed. What the hell was he doing?

As the three left the room, he eyed the tanned boy. The latter noticed and averted his gaze. Jean believed he had seen slightly flushed cheeks.

 

* * *

 

“So...all in all I’m really sorry for what I did in middle school,” he said while looking down on the table.

Eren eyed the blond boy in front of him with a lifted eyebrow. Should he believe Jean? Was he really sorry? Or just a liar? He wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms. His mind told him to go home and not to come back here. His heart on the other hand, told him to stay and give his best with this idiot.

“Alright, we could give it a try,” he eventually said and took a sip of his Cola.

Armin had convinced them to go talk over a drink. Now they were sitting in some McDonald’s-like shop in the amusement park and drank a Cola and Sprite.

“Give _what_ a try?”

As Eren looked over to Jean, he found himself getting stared at with a skeptical look. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How should this ever work.

“Us! You freakin’ idiot.”

“Us? W-what the hell do you mean by that?”

The tanned boy clicked his tongue and looked away. Just with _this,_ Jean was panicking already? Why the actual fuck did he do this to himself? It hadn't gone well in middle school and it wouldn't go well now. He knew it so well, so why wouldn’t his heart stop racing like a motherfucker and just calm down?

“I don’t mean we have to try going out, although you said yes,” Eren just couldn’t stop mentioning it, “but maybe we could try getting along and see where it’s going. I mean, we kinda owe it to ourselves, don’t you think?”

Jean averted his eyes and it looked like he pouted.

_Why the fuck are you pouting?_

Eren grumbled but tried to stay calm and didn’t say a word.

“You’re right,” he said before grinning like an idiot, “Maybe it was destiny that we ran into each other today. At least for _you_ ,” he said and winked at Eren.

The brunet’s mouth opened in shock and disgust. Jean couldn’t be serious.

“Now you’re showing me your dumbass-side? Well, lucky me. I’m sure this was just destiny doing its work,” he said ironically and looked away.

Eren was pissed. Pissed at Jean and himself. The blond boy was such an asshole and his own heart as well. It still didn't stop racing.

When he heard Jean sigh, he leered at him. The taller boy scratched his cheek and then cleared his throat.

“Sorry, I-I’m not good with this kind of situation,” he confessed and caught Eren’s attention.

“To be honest, I wanted to ask out a girl today. I planned on doing this since I’ve first met her and now I finally felt like I could do it and then your shoe hit me and when I found out it was you… Well, I’m kinda at a loss here…”

With the looks of it, Jean was most probably confused like hell. However, hearing about Jean wanting to ask out a girl on the day they’ve met again? He’d be lying if he said it didn’t get to him.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Although he wanted to ask Jean a bunch of questions about the girl, he tried to act generous and calm.

“Huh?...Uhm, I-I don’t know.”

_Eh?_

“What do you mean, you don’t know? Don’t you like her?”

Jean was getting squirrelly and it made Eren nervous.

“I-I do. I mean.. I thought I do…, but…,” he stuttered before blushing around his nose and peeking at Eren. The latter felt his heart hammering against his chest like crazy and it also felt as if it would jump out any minute.

“B-..but?” he almost didn’t dare to ask.

“Maybe…,” he started and then turned his head away, “Maybe I...still have feelings for you,” he finally said and gave Eren a quick and shy glance, which let his heart skip a beat.

_Oh no. This is dangerous…! My heart hurts…_

He swallowed hard before speaking up again.

“Still?”

Jean looked away, “Well,...I-I did..overreact in middle school because..I think I liked you,” he confessed.

Eren stared at him wide-eyed.

_What?_

“You...sure about this?”

He stared at Jean and he didn’t care about anything else but Jean right now. It was like everything surrounding them was gone.

_Oh fuck, please say yes, please!_

He was kinda disgusted by himself, but right now he didn’t care about that either.

Then finally! It was just slightly, but Jean did nod his head. Eren couldn’t believe it.

“Does this mean, you wanna try it?”

Jean frowned and didn’t look at him.

“M-maybe,” he first said, “...Goddamn it, yes. Yes, I wanna try,” Jean then finished after keeping quiet for a minute.

Eren jumped on his feet, bent over the table and kissed Jean without a second thought.

Jean stared at him with big eyes, froze and felt every single stare coming from the people around them.

He pushed Eren away in a panic and tried to ignore his blushing face. The tanned boy had a big smile on his face, even though he had just been pushed away, and burst out in laughter.

“You’re an idiot,” Jean said and sighed, “I can’t believe this was our first kiss…”

“It was a great kiss, don’t complain about it,” Eren responded, laughing. Jean couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re a shitface!”

“Oh yeah? Better than being born with an ugly horseface,” Eren laughed and before they knew it they insulted each other, while laughing.

The people around them looked at them in confusion. They didn’t care.

“Oh by the way, that wasn't our first kiss,” Eren grinned.

“Shut the fuck up already! You're so embarrassing!”

 

**The End (?)**

**Author's Note:**

> Btw. I have tumblr: Noize06 :)


End file.
